P e r f e c t
by Yamamoto Takeshi
Summary: It was simple, really. Shiemi Moriyama was perfect. And she was not. But when she finally can be...when she finally gets the chance to change, Izumo finds out that perfect doesn't fit her. And it was all thanks to him. She'd finally found someone who loved her for who she was. Someone who didn't want her to change. —Rin x Izumo


**A/N: My contribute to the Rin/Izumo fandom :) I LOVE these two together. And recently Rin/Shiemi has been annoying me because all their stories are coated with every kind of sweet known to MAN! **

**And I've noticed that the Rin/Izumo section is almost void of long fics; so yes, this will be a muli-chap, so look out for my completely crummy and late updates! :D! **

**I will die with this couple. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist~ If I did Izumo would be the main girl not Shiemi ^-^ **

**And, on with the story~**

* * *

><p>She was walking alone. Or...at least it felt like it. In reality, she was walking with...five? Six people? But they were all paying attention to...<em>her<em>. And, instead she was looming in the back, watching everyone gawk at the green eyed blond in front.

She had it all. The looks, the personality, the stares...the boys...the friends. Oh god, _everyone_ was her friend. People considered it an _honor_ to be her friend! ...any normal person would be at least a little jealous.

Shiemi Moriyama.

That was her name. That was the perfect girls name. And the imperfect one? Well, her name was Izumo Kamiki. And at the moment, she was getting pushed to the edge.

"Oi, Shiemi! You look really pretty today!"

"T-Thank you..."

"Shiemi-chan! So beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"I can't miss a second of your beauty, you make me not want to blink!"

"Thank you..."

That's pretty much all she ever heard. Ever since their group started High School and Shiemi finally went through puberty, that is.

Yes, Izumo was breathing, living proof that even cold, thoughtless jerks like her needed love.

Only depressing herself further, Izumo cut through Rin and Shima so she could walk upfront alone. It was obvious no one was going to listen, or talk to her...and usually, she would be fine with that. But not when all she heard was her 'friends' fantasizing over Shiemi.

_She'll always be better...no matter how hard I try...no matter how much I want it...everything's always going to be about her..._

Hah! Look at her...sounding like some depressing chick flick...how sad was she? ...too sad to put into words.

In actuality, Izumo was really pretty...long dark purple hair, and ruby colored eyes that seemed to intimidate you, and lure you in at the same

time. The only mishap was her eyebrows, they were kind of weirdly shaped, but that just made her all the more different.

But compared to Shiemi? Pfft! She looked like one of those bearded ladies! I guess you could pretty much say she was drowning in her own sadness.

They reached school a litter later, and Izumo watched as everyone said their goodbyes to Shiemi...not one to her.

"See you after class, Shiemi-san!"

"Bye Shiem-chan! I hope to see you again!"

"Goodbye!"

She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes...it hurt, you know? It hurt a lot.

"Oi...You okay, eyebrows?"

Her head shot up.

_Rin...? Why...Why is he even talking to me?_ Her cheeks burned. _And what is up with that stupid nick name again! _

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." She spoke softly, it seemed to catch Rin off guard.

_The hell? Why is she being so...un-Izumo-like? Stuttering? Talking... Quietly?_ Rin was starting to get...a little worried.

The girl who loved to yell at people, and be...an ice queen was...acting shy? Or...just...not herself..? He was sure he woke up this morning, right? This wasn't some stupid dream he had for putting ice cream on toast last night?

"You're sure you're not sick, or something?" He put a hand to her forehead.

"Y-Yes! AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her face was horribly red.

Dismissing her obvious blush, Rin smiled. Now she was acting a little like the Izumo Kamiki he knew.

"Tch, Whatever. See ya later, eyebrows."

"Stop calling me that!"

Rin poked one of her weirdly shaped eyebrows. "Don't count on it."

"...UGH!"

As Rin walked away, Izumo had half the right mind to punch him...and to blush and squeal like a little girl. She wasn't even close to Rin...Wasn't really close to anyone expect Paku...who was now Shiemi's bestfriend...And out of no where he suddenly comes over and talks to her..? And he's... Shiemi's boyfriend no less..? What the hell?

What? Was he trying to mess with her? That little..! Izumo frowned. _So he really didn't just want to talk to me? Ugh, of course he didn't! He's the boyfriend of the prettiest most popular girl in school, Why would he want to talk to me? _

Izumo quietly walked to her first class. She also shared this class with Shiemi...who had gotten their before her...and who was now surrounded by a bunch of boys...and girls.

Setting her books down on one of the free desks, Izumo looked up only to find that everyone...was gone..?

"Huh..?"

Izumo stood up, she looked around once more, only to see the same empty room. _I-Impossible? This room was packed a second ago...I-I'm sure of it!_ She was getting creeped out.

And then...

She saw a boy and a girl appear before her. They looked to be about a year or two older than her. The boy having emerald green eyes and light brown hair, while the girl's eyes looked like sapphires, glowing light blue in the sun; Her hair was a light red-ish brown. They both looked like movie stars or something, wearing expensive clothing, and having that first class smile with teeth so white it made you want to squint!

"Oh! She's perfect! Just look at her! I already know what to make her look like!"

"...Yeah. Hello girlie, we," the one talking gestured to himself and the one standing next to him, "are your familiars!"

"You're my what?" Sucking up her curiosity, Izumo put a hand to her hip, trying to show the weird...people that she wasn't scared of them.

"Ohh, sassy. I like it. I can't tell you how many times we've been assigned to some quiet, timid little brat who just screamed till they fainted."

They walked over to her.

"I'm Mike, and the bubble head standing next to me—OW!—" He had gotten hit on the head. "—is Uke." He glared at Uke. "—We have been assigned to...help teach you a lesson...if a fun way."

"What kind of lesson..?"

"A life one!" Uke piped in. "Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun

shopping together!"

Well...she did like shopping...but that still gave her little to no reason to trust these weirdos! Izumo flipped her hair in a snobby way.

"No, thanks. I don't respond to strangers, thank you very much." She turned away, only to stop in her tracks when she heard the guy, Mike, laugh, looking amused.

"What!" She didn't like to be laughed at.

He calmed down a bit, wiping a fake tears from his emerald colored eyes. "You think you have a choice? You're the only one who can see us. And well, let's just say we can't, and won't leave your side until you cooperate. Sorry to ruin your dreams cupcake."

"Humph! Fine then, I don't care. Just what are you guys, anyway? Human? Non-human?"

"We're humans with benefits, hun! We're immortal...and pretty! If you don't understand, then read this. It's from our boss to you."

Mike handed out a paper to her, which she took...hesitantly.

**Dear,**

**Izumo Kamiki,**

**Mike and Uke made it there safe, eh? Heh, well there's a first time for everything. Hello Izumo, these two are now yours for a limited amount of time. Consider them...like your own personal way of getting things.**

**Mike is a talent familiar, he can make you good at anything, and drill any kind of information into your head, keep him around for test ;)**

**As for Uke, well, she specializes in many subjects; mostly fashion and personality. I guess you could say she's your personal stylist. She might be a little empty up stairs, but give her a chance to do your hair and you'll never want her to go away.**

**Anyway, have fun with these two...just remember every task accomplished, comes with a price. You have...hm...three weeks to make your wildest dreams come true! Use them well, my dear.**

**~ Sincerely,**

**Unknown.**

Izumo finished reading the note with an open jaw. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Mike or Uke. They smirked.

"So, what is your first task for us, Izumo-sama?"

"...nothing."

"..Eh?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "But, if you are going to stay with me, please... can I go back to class...or can you bring everyone back? ...I still need to get past High School, you know. Oh, and don't call me 'Izumo-sama,' you guys are like the same age as me; it's weird."

They were speechless. Out of all their years of doing this...no one...and they mean, _no one _has said simply...'nothing.' The two watched as Izumo walked back to take her seat, looking as bored as ever.

In truth, Izumo was screaming inside...this was her chance...her chance be different and finally show that Shiemi up...Yes, she sounded like a jerk again, but even if Shiemi's nice...jealousy can make a girl do some pretty nasty things...

It took all she had to hold her tongue and not scream out that she wished she was better than Shiemi Moriyama at everything! But, as they say, for a plan to work, patience is required...oh, wait...that's just some stupid quote she heard while watching Naruto...oh, well! Madara's awesome anyway!

She watched as one after another, people came pouring back into the classroom again. Including Shiemi and all the other populars. She used to belong to that group...Now, she wouldn't belong to it if they begged her to! ...it was her time to shine...and even Shiemi wasn't going to take that away from her.

_Make all my dreams come true, huh?_ Her thoughts ran wild. And, in the back of the room, Mike and Uke were there, staring at their new 'master' in curiosity and bewilderment. Three weeks...they had _three weeks_ to make Izumo wish for things, plan fate, _and_ teach her a life lesson...Oh cracker bananas...How were they going to do this..?

* * *

><p><strong>Tada~ I know it's kind of short for a first chapter, but just think of it like the prologue or something ;O<strong>

**Reviews make me happy and make me wanna update ;)**

**KK, have a good dayyy~ Love you :))**

**~ Lauren**


End file.
